EL MISTERIO DEL LOCO
by Nae-DC
Summary: ¿que les estará pasando a Kisara y a Serenity, porque y quienes están con ellas "descubre lo"
1. UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA

**El misterio del LOCO**

**Una llamada inesperada **

**Advertencia: los personajes de yu gi ho no son míos son de sus creadores bla bla**

* * *

-hermanita tu sabes en donde esta mama y papa –dijo una chica de pelo largo, ojos azules y pelo blanco

No lose –dijo la hermanita menor con voz de bebe

-¿ que extraño? Mama y papa suelen llegar mas temprano pero bueno creo que eso no importa mejor veamos que están dando en la tele !ha¡ ¿Qué es eso? -dijo la hermana mayor

-Hemos afirmado que esta pareja casada están muertos, rogamos que descansen en paz ¿Qué? Esperen un segundo el asesino esta escapando –dijo el político

-Atrápenlo –dijo uno de los policías

-!que¡ ¿como pudo pasar esto y ahora como se lo diré a mi hermanita menor serenity tan solo tiene tres años? –dijo la hermana mayor

-!Hermana ya sabes en donde esta mama y papa¡ –dijo la hermana menor

-!ya me acorde dijeron que se irían a un crucero por nueve años bien¡ -dijo la hermana mayor

-¿Por qué bien? –dijo serenity

-No por nada –dijo la hermana mayor

-Esta bien –dijo serenity largándose del cuarto

-Lo siento serenity pero no creo que sea bueno decirte esta noticia a esa edad lo lamento , ¿ha que diablos esta pasando en la tele? –dijo la hermana mayor susurrando

-Nueve años después

-!hermana, hermana¡ -dijo serenity

-La hermana mayor sele acerca a serenity y le –dijo ya cálmate

-!Pero como quieres que me calme hoy vuelven mama y papa¡ –dijo serenity

-Es que de eso quería hablar con tigo –dijo la hermana mayor

-¿de que quieres hablar con migo? –dijo serenitiy

-Es que mama y papa no podrán venir hoy ni nunca –dijo la hermana mayor

-¿Qué, porque? –dijo serenitiy

-Es que hace unos nueve años nuestros padres fallecieron y pues no te lo quería decir si no hasta ahora !lo cien lo serenity ¡ -dijo la hermana mayor

-!porque no me lo dijiste, porque¡ -dijo serenity llorando y saliendo del cuarto

-serenity espera lo ciento ¿ha que? –dijo la hermana mayor

-suena el teléfono y la hermana mayor contesta

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos kisara –dijo la voz del teléfono

-¿ como sabes mi nombre? –dijo kisara

-no te hace conocido que te llame apenas pasaron nueve años después de la muerte de tus padres kisara –dijo la voz del teléfono

-¿que quieres de mi ? –dijo kisara asustada

-nada, nada simplemente quiero tu muerte –dijo la voz del teléfono

-¿Qué, porque yo que te hice? –dijo kisara aun mas asustada

-muy pronto lo sabrás –dijo la coz del teléfono

-Espera un segundo, ha ya colgó –dijo kisara asustada

-Kisara bajando las escaleras se encontró con su hermana serenity y le –!dijo serenity rápido nos tenemos que ir de aquí vamos¡

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir de aquí? –dijo sereniti secando se las lagrima y con una voz llorosa

-No hay tiempo primero vámonos y en el camino te cuento –dijo kisara preocupada

-!no ya no mas¡ tu siempre me dices lo mismo que luego te cuento o no hay tiempo para explicar –dijo serenity molesta

-se que siempre te he dicho lo mismo pero por favor créeme tan solo por esta vez si –dijo kisara

-es que no lo se –dijo serenity

-por favor si –dijo kisara

-esta bien pero prométeme que me vas a decir lo que sucedió –dijo serenity

-bien –dijo kisara

-Kisara y serenity iban a salir pero de repente alguien timbraba y comenzó a -decir se que las dos están aquí abran o yo lo are

-¿hermana y quien es el? –dijo serenity

He sereniti el nos quiere matar por eso vino aquí –dijo kisara

-hermana y ahora que haremos –dijo serenity comenzando a llorar

-creo que si hay otra salida pero es peligrosa ¿te arriesgas? –dijo kisara

-si como sea pero por favor sácame de aquí –dijo derenity llorando

-Ven sígueme –dijo kisara

-serenity y kisara subieron las escaleras y serenity –dijo ¿y cual es la salida?

-tocara por la ventana –dijo kisara

-!que no me quiero tirar por la ventana¡ -dijo serenyty

-quieres morir, se que es peligroso pero se que no nos pasara nada si tu y yo estamos juntas te lo prometo –dijo kisara

-esta bien –dijo serenity

-Cuando serenity y kisara se iban a tirar el que llamo por teléfono abrió la puerta entonces serenity le –dijo a kisara ya

-Las dos se tiraron y el que llamo subió y –dijo ¿en donde estas?

-El que llamo se acerca a la ventana y –dijo si yace en donde están no creo que lleguen muy lejos

-¿Hermana te encuentras bien? –dijo serenity

-si tranquila no te preocupes lo mejor es que nos vallamos bien –dijo kisara

- -grita serenity

-ya te dije que no me paso nada –dijo kisara

-No es eso sino allá arriba –dijo serenity asustada

-¿Qué? !corre serenity corre¡ -dijo kisara comenzando a correr

-!te en tiendo¡ -grita serenity comenzando a correr

-el que llamo comienza a reírse y -dijo no crean que se libraran de mi

-serenity corriendo le dijo a kisara –¿hermana en donde nos refugiaremos de ese loco?

-no lo se pero tal ves allá un lugar para refugiarnos –dijo kisara

-dudo que allá un lugar abierto a estas horas –dijo serenity

-espera hay esta abierto –dijo kisara

-pero es un hotel –dijo serenity

-no importa por lo menos nos mantendrá a salvo una noche –dijo kisara

-ok –dijo serenity

- serenity y kisara entran al hotel

-buenas en que puedo ofrecerles señoritas –dijo el empleado

-una noche aquí por favor –dijo kisara

-claro señoritas pero primero el dinero –dijo el empleado

-ho si claro se me olvido – dijo kisara

-kisara le da el dinero y sube a su aviación con serenity

-serenity le –dijo a kisara ahora si dime loquee ocurrió

-cuando te fuiste hoy una llamada que era de un tipo que dijo que nos mataría por eso quise que nos fuéramos pronto –dijo kisara

-!tengo miedo¡–dijo serenity

- tranquila serenity tranquila –dijo kisara intentando calmar a serenity

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Primero que todo esta historia no la cree yo si no mi hermanita menor y espero que les allá gustado

**GRACIAS A :**

Sam potter kaiba por su apoyo


	2. LA PERDIDA

**EL MISTERIO DEL LOCO:**

**LA PÉRDIDA:**

**Advertencia:** los personajes de yu gi oh no son míos son de sus creadores bla bla

* * *

-un señor que pasaba por hay les –dijo mas bale que se larguen de aquí si no quieren morir por ese loco

-¿y tu como lo sabes? –dijo serenity preocupada

-muy pronto lo sabrás –dijo el señor largándose del cuarto

-serenity asustada le –dijo a kisara! hermana yo me quiero ir de aquí por favor si ¡

-!yo también pensaba lo mismo¡ - dijo kisara con cara de preocupación.

-ya vuelvo le diré al empleado que ya nos vamos de este hotel –dijo kisara

-kisara baja al primer piso y le –dijo al empleado disculpe molestarlo señor pero mi hermana y yo nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo

-¿pero por que se van de este hotel tan bueno? –dijo el empleado

-tal ves tengas razón le diré a serenity que nos quedaremos aquí -dijo kisara

-si esa es una decisión correcta –dijo el empleado

!Ha pero antes le puede decir al señor que tenia una saco blanco y pantalones blanco que no nos siga molestando a mi hermana y a mi¡ -dijo kisara

-los siento señorita pero aquí lo hay nadie con esa vestimenta –dijo el empleado

-!ok muchas gracias¡ -dijo kisara un poco asustada

- kisara subiendo las escaleras –dijo ¿me pregunto quien abra sido esa persona?

-kisara entra al cuarto y le –dijo a serenity, !serenity creo que será mejor que nos quedemos esta noche aquí será lo mas seguro¡

-!que jamás me as dejado opinar y ahora que estamos en situación de riesgo¡ -dijo serenity enojada

-serenity yo estoy consiente de esto ¿pero a donde nos iremos esta de noche? –dijo kisara preocupada

-!si, sabes para que seguir asiéndote caso, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y tu no me mandas¡ –dijo serenity enojada

-serenity se va del cuarto, baja las escaleras y se va del hotel

-!serenity nunca cambias, espero que se te pase el enojo y vuelvas al hotel¡ -dijo kisara con preocupación

-kisara siempre es igual, que esto, que aquello –dijo serenity con mucho enojo

-que palabras tan tontas –dijo el tipo del teléfono

-¡ah! ¿y tu que ases aquí? –dijo serenity con miedo

-pues un pajarito me dijo que ustedes se encontraban en este hotel así que me fui para este hotel y sorpresa te encontré –dijo el que llamo por teléfono

-¿que que quieres? –dijo serenity aterrorizada

-tu ya sabes lo que quiero –dijo el que llamo

-el que llamo le da golpes fuertes a serenity provocándole un desmayo

-un joven chico iba caminando por hay y –dijo ¿Qué esta pasando?

-tienes suerte de salvarte niña tonta pero la pócima vez no tendré compasión –dijo el que llamo soltando a serenity y saliendo a correr

-el joven chico sele acerca a serenity y le pregunta ¿señorita esta usted bien?

-¿Qué a pasado, a caso tu eres mi padre? –dijo serenity confundida

-¿a caso no recuerdas nada? –dijo el joven muchacho

-¿nada de que? –dijo serenity

-pobre chica será mejor que la lleve a mi casa por el momento –dijo el joven chico

-el joven chico lleva a serenity a su casa, la acuesta una cálida cama por el resto de la noche

-al día siguiente

-el joven chico se -preguntaba a si mismo ¿Qué le abra pasado a esa chica y por que, creo que lo mejor será preguntarle a ver si ya recuerda lo que sucedió Aller

-serenity se levanta de la cama y le dijo al chico ¿con quien hablabas?

-con nadie pero te tengo una pregunta para ti –dijo el joven chico

-¿Cuál? –dijo serenity

-tu recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche –dijo el chico

-no se de que tu estas diciendo –dijo serenity confundida

-!por lo visto no recuerdas nada pero tranquila te ayudara a que recuperes tu memoria¡ –dijo el chico

-!no se de que hablas pero te apoyo¡ –dijo serenity alegrándose

-ahora vamos con kisara

-!Ha, serenity aun no llega será mejor que yo la busque¡ -dijo kisara preocupada

-kisara se va del hotel dispuesta a encontrar a serenity

-ahora vamos con serenity y el chico

-ven tal ves aquí en la biblioteca recuerdes algo –dijo el joven chico

-serenity coge un libro y –dijo ¿como se utiliza este libro?

-ha tienes razón perdiste la memoria no sabes nada, será mejor que te enseñe ben te enseño -dijo el chico

-serenity en la mente –dijo! que chico tan tierno creo que me enamore¡

-una semana después

-!serenity en donde estas¡ -dijo kisara a punto de desmayarse

-ahora vamos con serenity y el chico

-gracias por a ver intentado hacer que recuperara la memoria pero hay una cosa que quiero saber de ti –dijo serenity

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo el chico

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo serenity

-mi nombre es yugi –dijo el chico

-!que nombre tan lindo¡ -dijo serenity

-sabes una cosa –dijo yugi

-¿saber que? –dijo serenity

-pues quieres saber loquee siento en estos momentos –dijo yugi

-!pues si¡ -dijo serenity

-yugi le da un cálido beso a serenity, en esos momentos serenity piensa en la mente- mi primer beso y se deja llevar por el momento

-ahora vamos con kisara

-ya no puedo mas e estado una semana completa buscando a serenity sin comer ni un poquito, pero cuando se iba a rendir vio a serenity y yugi besándose, en esos momentos kisara cae con una sonrisa en la cara

-serenity al ver a kisara caer recupera la memoria y –dijo !hermana¡ y salió corriendo a salvar a kisara

-!hermana, hermana, estas bien –dijo serenity llorando

-kisara abre los ojos y le –dijo a serenity, no llores hermanita, estoy bien siempre y cuando tu estés bien

-pero hermana, si no me hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado –dijo serenity aun llorando

-descuida, eso fue mi culpa –dijo kisara tratando de levantarse

-¿te ayudo? –dijo serenity

-si muchas gracias –dijo kisara

-yugi seles acerca a serenity y le pregunta ¿Quién es ella?

-ella es mi hermana mayor crecimos juntas y solas –dijo serenity

-¿Por qué solas? –dijo yugi

-es que no quiero hablar de eso –dijo serenity con tristeza

-perdón –dijo yugi apenado

* * *

_**notas de autor: **_

espero que les gustara la historia

**gracias a:**

sam potter kaiba

3liiza luniita


	3. LA SEÑORA

**EL MISTERIO DEL LOCO **

**LA SEÑORA **

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de yu gi oh no son míos son de sus creadores bala bla bla

* * *

Serenity le dijo a una señora que se estaba acercando a hacia ellas: disculpe señora pero podría ayudarme a mi y a mi hermana

Señora:¿?ayudar a pobres, eso si es caer muy bajo

La señora ve a Yugi y le dijo: hola guapo, acaso tienes novia (coquetamente)

Yugi: lo siento señorita pero no me gusta andar con personas tan malas como tu

Señora: pero no me as conocido (coquetamente)

Yugi: ya te dije mi respuesta

Señora:¡pero son unas pobres!

Yugi: puede que sean pobres pero son mis amigas

Señora: te juro que te vas a morir entiendes te vas a morir (actuando como loca y (illeendose)

Yugi ayuda a levantar a Kisara

Serenity: fue muy gentil lo que haz echo por nosotras

Yugi: selo merecía esa señora

Kisara: gracias por ayudarme

Yugi:¿?no hay problema pero por saber ustedes tienen en donde quedarse

Serenity: no (con cara de tristeza)

Yugi: pues en ese caso porque no van a mi casa hasta que se recuperen de dinero

Kisara: muchas gracias

Serenity: gracias por todo, no se ni como pagártelo

Yugi: no tienes que pagarme nada

Yugi, Sereniti y Kisara se fueron a hacia la casa de Yugi

Serenity: lamento haberme escapado del hotel

Kisara: no te tienes que disculpar de todos modos si no lo hubieras echo jamás hubiéramos conocido a Yugi debo ser yo la que me disculpe, perdón

Ahora vamos con la señora

Señora: estúpido chico quien se cree para decirme que no, me asegurare de que jamás vuelva a vivir

Días después

Serenity:¿?yugi Kisara y yo iremos a tomar un paseo nos acompañas

Yugi: ¡se se seguro! (poniéndose sonrojado)

Serenity:¡vamos! (corriendo)

Kisara estaba apunto de salir pero Yugi la interrumpe

Kisara:¿?que quieres necesitas Yugi

Yugi: es que estoy enamorado de alguien y necesito tu ayuda

Kisara:¿?que tierno y de quien es

Yugi: es que me e enamorado de Serenity

Kisara:¡!que

Yugi: no me lastimes

Kisara: tranquilo, no estoy molesta

Yugi: y entonces

Kisara: pues me impresiona pero yo pienso que los dos serian buena pareja (sonriendo)

Yugi: ¡!tu crees (sorprendido)

Kisara: claro, lo único que necesitas es saber un poco mas de Serenity nada mas

Yugi:¡!si

Serenity: rápido (corriendo)

Kisara: vamos (contenta)

Yugi: si (sonriendo)

Mas tarde

Serenity:¿?quieren un helado, yo invito

Kisara: si gracias pero preferiría yo pagar por mi helado

Serenitiy no te preocupes (corriendo a hacia la tienda de helado)

Kisara: Yugi esta es tu oportunidad Yugi

Yugi:¿?como

Kisara: intenta hablar con ella

Yugi: es que no se (sonrojado)

Kisara: confía en mi (sonriendo)

Yugi:¿?esta bien pero que debo hacer

Kisara: no se tal vez dale flores, ella las adora

Yugi: buena idea, gracias Kisara (corriendo a conseguir flores)

Kisara: adiós (gritando)

Serenity:¿?Kisara ben, que sabor de helado prefieres (gritando desde la tienda desde la tienda de helados)

Kisara va a la tienda y dijo: prefiero chocolate

Serenity:¿?a donde se fue Yugi

Kisara: dijo que tenia que dar una vuelta

Serenity:¿?que vuelta

Kisara: dijo que tenia que pagar la luz (pagando los helados)

Serenity: no es justo se supone que yo te invitaba (con tristeza)

Kisara: no importa (sonriendo)

Serenity: tienes razón

Ahora vamos con Yugi

Yugi: hay que tristeza, de todos los días hoy la tienda de flores esta serado, ya se cogeré flores del bosque

Yugi se va al bosque a busca flores pero cuando tomaba algunas flores dos tipos cogieron a Yugi y le taparon la cabeza y se lo llevaron

Yugi: Bájenme, por favor bájenme (llorando)

Tipos: cállate niño

Los tipos llevan a Yugi a una casa vieja echa de madera, difícil de encontrar

Yugi:¿?que quieren de mi

Señores: solo obedecemos ordenes de nuestra jefa

Yugi:¿?y quien es

Señora: la estas viendo tonto (quitándole la bolsa de la cabeza

Yugi:¿?porque me ases esto

Señora: porque te decidiste quedar con esas pobres y ahora lo pagaras

Yugi:¿?esta bien lastímame pero no me agás daño a Kisara y Sarenity

Señora: tu no me dices que hacer y lo que yo quiero hacer es matarlas a ellas y a ti

Yugi: no por favor (con tristeza)

Señora: demasiado tarde (saliendo de la casa)

Los tipos comienzan a golpear a Yugi

Yugi: me duele (llorando)

Luego los dos tipos se van pero antes de incendian la casa con Yugi adentro

Yugi que estaba dentro de la casa dijo: adiós a todos y sierra los ojos

Ahora vamos con otro tipo

Señor:¿?me pregunto en donde estarán mis dos hermanos no es usual de que lleguen tarde

El señor venia con su mascota, un perro labrador

Señor: ha que pasa pero

El perro ladra y luego se dirige a hacia el bosque y llega a la casa incendiada

Señor:¿?porque me as echo correr tanto

Cuando el señor mira la casa grita: hermano

El señor abre la puerta coge a Yugi y dijo: por favor Yugi despierta (tirando lagrimas)

Yugi abre los ojos y le dijo al señor: gracias Atem y de nuevo cierra los ojos

Atem:¡te tengo que llevar a un hospital! (con preocupación y corriendo a hacia un hospital)

Ahora vamos con otro tipo

Señor:¿?en donde estarán mis hermanos

Pero en ese mismo momento se tropieza con Kisara

Señor: perdón

Kisara: no te tienes que disculpar de echo yo soy la que me debo disculpar por descuidada

El señor se va

Señor: eso fue vergonzoso

El señor mira a hacia arriba y nota que una señora con un arma le apuntaba a Kisara

Ahora vamos con la señora

Señora: lista Kisara para morir

La señora dispara pero el señor empuja a Kisara

Kisara:¿?porque hiciste eso (confundida)

Señor: míralo tu misma

Kisara mira y se da cuenta de que la iban a matar

Kisara: me me as sa salvado, gracias

Señor: de de nada

Y los dos se quedan mirando y sonrojados

Ahora vamos con Atem

Atem: hermano, hermano

Señor: ha

Atem: Yugi esta herido

Todos se asustan y llevan a Yugi al hospital

Oras después

Serenity: ¡!como esta Yugi (rápidamente)

Doctor: pues no creo que logre vivir sus heridas son muy grandes, de echo yo solo le daría una o dos semanas de vida

Serenity: solo dos no hay mas (llorando)

Doctor: lo ciento pero no

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Espero que les allá gustado

**Intrigas:**

¿quien será esa señora?

¿quien será el tipo que salvo a Kisara?

¿será que Yugi muere?

**Gracias a: **

Sam Potter Kaiba,a 3liiza Luniita y DarkYami Motou, ya al que se tomo el tiempo de ver este capitulo


	4. RECORDANDO A TU LADO

**EL MISTERIO DEL LOCO **

**RECORDANDO A TU LADO **

**Advertencia:** los personajes de yu gi oh no son míos son de sus creadores bla, bla, bla

* * *

Kisara: creo que ya es hora de irnos serenity

Serenity: prefiero quedarme aquí un poco mas

Kisara: esta bien, creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas

Serenity: gracias hermana

Kisara: no tienes que agradecerme

Kisara se va con los dos jóvenes hermanos de Yugi

Yami: ya vuelvo voy a investigar una cosa (con tristeza y largándose)

Kisara: asta luego

Joven chico: adiós

Kisara: fui una tonta no le debí dar el consejo

Joven chico: no fue tu culpa no sabias que eso iba a pasar

Kisara: no lo creo (poniéndose mas triste)

Joven chico: mejor cambiemos de tema

Kisara:¿Cómo a que?

Joven chico: bueno creo que tal ves podría saber tu nombre

Kisara: ok, mi nombre es Kisara y ¿el tuyo cual es?

Joven chico: mi nombre es

De repente llega Atem

Kisara:¿disculpa si digo esto pero paso algo malo?

Atem: se me olvido una cosa, ¿acaso los interrumpí algo?

Kisara: no yo ya me iba asta luego (largándose)

Yami: bueno creo que yo también me voy asta luego

Joven chico: chao

Ahora vamos con Serenity

Serenity: recuerdo cuando comenzaste a enseñarme las cosas

**RECORDANDO…**

Yugi: vamos Serenity se que puedes hacerlo

Serenity: no creo soy muy mala para aprender

Yugi: no digas eso que no es verdad, solo necesitas un poco de practica nada mas

Serenity: en verdad lo crees

Yugi: por supuesto

Serenity: entonces lo intentare

Tiempo después…

Serenity:¡lo logre Yugi! (con felicidad)

Yugi: ves que si podías

Serenity: gracias por confiar en mi (con ternura)

Yugi: no me tienes que agradecer

Yugi mira a hacia el reloj y dice: oh mira que oras son ya es tarde, lo mejor ese que no acostemos

Serenity: tienes razón pero ¿en donde voy a dormir?

Yugi: fácil tu duermes en mi cama y yo en el sofá

Serenity: pero como me voy a dormir sabiendo que dormirás estrecho

Yugi: y que tal si te leo un cuento

Serenity: pues gracias (apenada)

Mas tarde…..

Yugi: lista serenity

Serenity: claro (feliz)

Yugi: el cuento trataba de:

Aquel día una chica se encontraba escapando de unos rufianes pero la chica no pudo escapar mas y cuando se iba a rendir llego un chico tricolor hermoso, tierno y listo

Serenity interrumpe y dice: Yugi, Yugi, que Yugi

Yugi: si

Serenity:¿y a cual punto llega este cuento? (confundida)

Yugi: a que el es genial

Serenity: ok, gracias por el cuento

Yugi: de nada, hasta mañana (corriendo)

Al día siguiente

Yugi: despierta serenity (con el desayuno)

Serenity: una hora mas illa (medio dormida)

Yugi: despierta serenity (con más fuerza)

Serenity: hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa o eres tu hola (tranquilizándose)

Yugi: tu desayuno serenity

Serenity: gracias

Mas tarde ese mismo día…..

Serenity: ya vamos a llegar

Yugi: si

Serenity:¿Cuánto falta? (aburriéndose)

Yugi: nada (corriendo)

Serenity: espérame (corriendo)

Yugi y Serenity entran en la biblioteca

Serenity coge un libro y dice:¿he como lo pronuncio?

Yugi: verdad y piensa en la mente: olvide que ella perdió la memoria

Serenity:¿me enseñas?

Yugi: claro

Tiempo después….

Yugi: y es así

Serenity: muchas gracias Yugi (sonriendo)

Yugi: de nada

Final del día….

Yugi: Bueno vamos a casa allá hay algo de comer

Yugi y Serenity llegan a la casa y se comen un de bocadillo y queso que ellos mismos prepararon

Serenity: que rico te quedaron (feliz)

Yugi: recuerda que tu también lo preparaste (contento)

Serenity: si pero no tanto

Yugi:¡no digas tonterías di tu ayudaste mucho!

Serenity: pues gracias (sonrojada)

Después se fueron a dormir…

Serenity dormía pero de repente llega Yugi y un beso en la mejilla a Serenity y dice: buenas noches serenity nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente…..

Serenity despierta

Serenity: bueno voy a preparar algo de comer

Serenity va a la sala pero el desayuno ya estaba

Serenity: ho gracias Yugi (contenta)

Yugi: de nada después de todo tu eres mi invitada

Serenity y Yugi desayunan

Mas tarde ese mismo día….

Yugi:¿Serenity me preguntaba quieres ir al sine con migo hoy? (sonrojado)

Serenity: si no tengo ningún problema Yugi (feliz)

Yugi:¡si! (emocionado)

Un rato después….

Yugi: lista serenity (nervioso)

Serenity: si (emocionada)

Yugi y Serenity llegan al sine y ven la película del exorcista cuando de repente partes de terror aparecen

Serenity: hhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa (tapándose la cara y abrazando a Yugi)

Yugi: tranquila ya no esta (tratando de calmarla)

Serenity: gracias dejando de abrazar a Yugi (calmándose)

Yugi: de nada

Después Yugi y Serenity se fueron

Serenity: que calor

Yugi:¿si quieres compro unos helados?

Serenity: suena bien gracias

Yugi: compra un helado de fresas y chocolate y un helado de mora y chocolate

Yugi:¿Cuál quieres?

Serenity: el de fresas y chocolate

Yugi: aquí tienes Serenity

Serenity: gracias

Mas tarde…..

Yugi: Asta mañana serenity

Serenity: hasta mañana Yugi

Al siguiente día….

Serenity: esto esta delicioso Yugi (comiendo)

Yugi: gracias

Serenity: ha y por cierto ¿me preguntaba podemos dar una vuelta?

Yugi: claro (feliz)

Serenity: que bien (emocionada)

Yugi y Serenity se van

**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**

Serenity: y hay ocurrió el beso como me gustaría verte despierto (comenzando a llorar)

Ahora vamos con Kisara…..

Kisara se va al techo en donde la señora la quiso matar

Kisara: rayos no hay nada, un momento ¿que es eso? (confundida)

Kisara recuerda algo que avía pasado días atrás

**RECORDANDO…**

Kisara: ya se esta oscureciendo pero no tengo dinero me tocara hacer servicio en el hotel

Cuando de repente aparece el señor que quería matar a Kisara y a Serenity apuntando a algo

Kisara ve a que apunta y era a Serenity

Señor: adiós niña tonta

Pero de repente kisara le quita el arma antes de disparar pero tristemente Kisara resulto herida el tipo tubo una marta en la mano

Señor:¿Qué haces tonta?

Kisara: proteger a mi hermanita además tengo tu arma

Señor: tienes suerte, esas balas solo las ago yo y son las mas fuertes

Señor: nos veremos pronto (escapando)

Kisara: pero, pero hay (por las heridas que tenia)

**FIN DEL RECUERDO….**

Kisara saca la arma y le quita las balas

Kisara: por lo visto a esa señora sele cayeron las balas y son iguales a las de las balas y son idénticas alas de ese señor eso significa ¡los dos se aliaron! (asustada)

De repente aparece un aquel tipo que les dijo que tuvieran cuidado en el hotel

Kisara:¿Qué quieres? (confundida)

Señor: solo te digo rápido busca a Yami que esta en problemas

Kisara se queda quieta y cuando voltea el señor no esta

Kisara:¿Quién es el? Bueno no importa lo que dijo fue algo importante debo ir por Yami

Ahora vamos con Yami…

Yami entra a la casa y de repente le cierran la puerta y las ventanas

Yami: déjenme salir (grita Yami una y otra vez)

De repente Yami gira la cabeza y ve un cuadro

Yami: ese señor se me hace familiar

**RECORDANDO….**

Kisara: Yami espera

Yami:¿Qué ocurre?

Kisara: perdona molestarte pero es que te quería decir de que si vieras a un señor con una marca es la mano dime por favor

Yami: ok

Mas tarde…

Yami tropieza con un señor

Yami: perdón no lo vi

El señor se queda cayado

De repente Yami le mira la mano y avía una marca pero y rápidamente la cara Yami se queda callado

**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**

Yami: es el (impresionado)

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Espero les gustara me esforcé mucho

INTRIGAS:

¿SERA QUE Yugi VIVIRA O MORIRA?

¿Quién ABRA ENCERADO A YAMI?

¿Quién ES EL SEÑOR QUE LE AVISO A KISARA?

GRACIAS A:

Sam potter kaiba y a 3liiza luniita y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo


End file.
